New Haven Syndicate
New Haven Syndicate Now Renamed to "New Haven Syndicate".A recreation of the Old Diamond Dog clan in the 1980's. The Morales have been altered from fulfilling revenge, to neutral in most situations, meaning NHS no longer work for the greater good only, they can go either way, help save the world, or help destroy it, even do both. Most of the time, they are neutral, helping anyone who hires them really. Haven usually specializes in wet work situations that calls for Tactical Espionage Action. They still carry the tradition of carrying diamonds in battle made from ashes of their fallen comrades. New Haven Syndicate Activities They actually participate in a wild variety of other organizations. Believe it or not (some actually do), They ran a Brothel which actually was a charity organization for children's hospitals worldwide. Diamond Dogs also hosted illegal Cock fights, Ran Drug Trafficking of Marijuana, and even a Food drive that mainly consisted of home cook meals for the homeless. They participated in protecting the PETA and Endangered species animals and also ran Drag races for Drag Queens. They literally opened races for drag queens to race their custom ride around over the top racetracks worldwide. This also gave in charity events for suffrage of the LGBT Community. Leadership In Early Summer of 2016, the group was re-founded by Ex Military General "Gregg Williams". Under his leadership the Soldiers and Operatives were highly trained through real time Field Training missions. The most famous known one is "Where The Dog Sleeps". Gregg founded ALL current activities Diamond Dogs' organize and created the code of conduct they follow. "''Fuck Bitches Get Money" '' despite it's vulgar and slang appearance, for New Haven it meant more value. "Ignore the Haters, Stay loyal to your team, and focus on the money". They were not allowed to make decisions ONLY based on their beliefs, religion, and ideological meaning. In Mid Summer of 2016, Gregg Williams resigned himself and retired from being Diamond Dog XO, despite the fact he was only in charge for a few months. He than gave Diamond Dog leadership role to Samantha Heart who was always ready to take charge and lead her team to victory. He felt like she was more fitted for the role. Samantha kept all DD Activities, code of conduct, values and morale the same, but focused more on making the group more family and team orientated. She also changed the methods of training from near death field operations, to VR Training after testing how effective it was after the events of "External Gazer". Spoofs and Facts -New Haven Syndicate is a Spoof based faction off of Diamond Dogs in 1980's before Outer Heaven. -NHS members carry skills of survival and procure on site, though missions prep is also a heavy key in their routine. -Originally, Gregg wanted to name the group "The Slickback Musketeers" Assuming he was going to have mostly male soldiers, but the name didn't stick regardless. The attire were going to be suit's ties, and professional wear during operations.